Deep in the Meadow
by Elfera
Summary: A rewrite of Sandy's death scene. Warning: May make you cry from the Sandy and Bunnymund moment. As friends. T because hello. SANDY SANDERSON DIES!


**Well uh. I like torturing my favorite characters okay? IT'S A HABIT I SHALL NOT BE RID OF! Plus because of it I'm sort of like J.K. Rowling! :{D YAY ME! Let's just say that there's a character that if you don't like, you have some serious issues. And I know this is weird, being I'm writing Rise of the Guardians, but… **

**RON/VOLDEMORT?! I MEAN WHAT THE QUESTION MARK IS THAT ABOUT?! D}: I… I don't… I mean I was looking for some Ron torture fics! (I'm very disappointed in the Bellatrix stuff.) And instead I… I don't… well… RON WOULD NEVER LIKE A DUDE WHO IS TRYING TO KILL HIS BEST FRIEND! HIS PATRONIS IS A DOG! YOU KNOW WHAT DOGS ARE? Well besides wolves with the soul of pemalites. THEY ARE MUFFIN LOYAL, AND RON IS MUFFIN LOYAL! HE AND VOLDEMORT WILL NEVER HAPPEN! Enough said.**

**I don't own Rise of the Guardians. No matter how much I wish I owned Sandy. If I had been writing that movie, Sandy's death scene would have been more explored. Like. Well using what I wrote for an Animorphs and Rise of the Guardians crossover.**

**The boy's eyes widened his hands moving towards the knife, his lips parted in a soundless scream.**

**Yeah… I would also have probably had Sandy, and Pitch face to face. A knife in Pitch's hand, Sandy too near. And BAM! He gets stabbed. **

**Hmm maybe it's a good reason why I didn't write the movie. But you know what? I'm totally rewriting Sandy's death scene instead of whatever I was thinking of writing. But first I must read a fic about Sandy's DEATH! Hee hee.**

**Man I have issues. **

'Great' Sandy thought as he looked at the space between his friends and Pitch. 'We need to stop him, and I'm the closest to him.' Sandy stared at the nightmare king, and gulped remembering his words.

"Ah, now here is who I came for."

Sandy wanted nothing more than to run off, and hid, but he had something that held him back.

Duty.

It's sort of strange that Sandy stayed because of duty, because even though he has been alive for years, he was after all, just a six year old child. But with a sigh, and one last look at his friends Sandy flew towards Pitch, he shuddered involuntarily when he saw the cruel smirk that graced the man's features. Sandy created his sand whips, hoping, praying that his friends would be able to stop Pitch. If he…

'Stop it!' Sandy scolded himself, but his mind couldn't help but think. 'What if he kills you? Would it be as painful as last time? Would the others be able to stop him? Would you come back? Would the children still get good dreams? Would…' Sandy shook his head clear of the thoughts, and stood a few feet from Pitch. Sandy glared at the man, his grip on the whips tightened. Pitch grinned.

"I don't think so Sandy. Let's make this a far fight, the old fashioned way." And a sword appeared in Pitch's hand, crafted out of black sand. "No whips allowed, only swords, and…" the sword in his hand shortened, "Knives." Sandy looked at Pitch, and then glanced at the moon.

'Help me' he thought, hoping that maybe Manny had heard his silent plead. Then he let the whips disappear, and taking his height in consideration, crafted a golden knife. Sandy closed his eyes for a second, and breathed in deeply. 'Manny please' he looked behind him to see his friends still coming, he saw Bunnymund's mouth the words.

"Don't do it!" Sandy smiled sadly, Bunnymund for some odd reason, cared for Sandy more than the others. Sandy didn't know why, but he gladly accepted it. For after all, he was a child.

Then he looked back at Pitch.

'If you kill me you will be stopped.' He thought, trying to block out the fear that was seeping through his body.

"Scared?" Pitch asked. "I know you are."

'I may be scared, but I'm not going to let that stop me from fighting you.' With that thought Sandy flew forward, and the battle engaged.

Now Sandy wasn't one for bladed battle, preferring whips more than any other, but he knew he had to fight well. And last if his friends were to get there in time.

'I'm going to do.' Sandy thought as he thought. Then he shook his head. 'Think of positive thoughts, Sandy! Dreams, children, eggnog!' As the battle continued Sand could hear his friends, they are getting closer he thought with a smile.

Sandy was getting tired, his moves slugging.

'Not now' he moaned as his mouth opened in a yawn. His eyelids drooping. Sandy looked up, and saw that Pitch had noticed what was happening to his opponent. His grin became wider and crueler.

"Getting tired Sandman?" Pitch asked. "Good that turns the odds to my favor. I wonder what Manny would think when you, his oldest guardian, and yet the youngest, dies. I would love to be the cause of his despair." Sandy glared back at Pitch fighting back the fatigue.

'I will not fall asleep.' He thought. And he didn't, instead something else happened. Sandy eyes stopped focusing, and with a fluid motion, the knife in his tiny hand was flicked away. Sandy stopped back, his eyes still drooping, and he looked at the grinning Pitch.

"I'm sorry, but I really must be going." Pitch said. "But something to say goodbye with, maybe?" Pitch stepped closer to Sandy, the knife in his hand glinted.

'I chose a really bad time to get sleepy.' Sandy thought with misery, as the dark figure disappeared into the shadows, but Sandy knew he wasn't gone yet. He was going to kill Sandy before he was gone. Sandy knew it. The golden boy clenched his fists, and glared around not knowing where Pitch was.

"SANDY!" Bunnymund yelled, and Sandy looked to his side. Seeing the sled only feet away.

'Maybe?" Sandy thought hopefully, knowing full well that his maybe wasn't going to come true. Then in a split second after, there was another scream, from Tooth.

"SANDY WATCH OUT!" Sandy turned away, and saw the black knife hurtling towards him. Still in his sleepy state Sandy wasn't really processing the knife, and just stood there staring at it.

"SANDY MOVE!" North bellowed just as the knife imbedded itself in the poor boy's torso at that exact moment, Bunnymund had hopped onto the roof. (For Sandy and Pitch had been fighting on the roof of an apartment building.) The rabbit's eyes widened as he saw Sandy's mouth open in a voiceless scream, before he pitched forward. Bunnymund hopped faster than he ever had and caught Sandy before he fell face first onto the roof. Bunnymund knelt down, and turned Sandy over. Nearly crying out when he saw that black spreading from the wound. The oversized bunny stared into the eyes of his eldest friend.

The golden was dulling, and a small hand reached up, and grabbed a handful of rabbit fur. A question mark appeared over Sandy's head, and Bunnymund couldn't help the tears that streaked down his fur.

"It's me Sandy." Bunnymund whispered. "I've got you." Another question mark appeared over the dying boy's head, and Bunnymund smiled. "You're going to be the death of me." Bunnymund flinched at his words. "Sorry, but are you sure?" Sandy nodded, and Bunnymund sighed looking at the confused guardians, and Jack.

For you see just because they were immortal guardians didn't mean that they didn't enjoy mortal movies. Bunnymund and Sandy had just watched a very popular one, and Bunnymund knew exactly what Sandy wanted. Once again Bunnymund sighed, and dared himself to look at the black spreading throughout the small boy's body. Then he looked at the eyes, more tears fell as he saw the pained expression.

"D, deep" Bunnymund started. Smiling at Sandy. "In the meadow. Under the willow. A bed of grass, a soft green pillow. Lay down your head, and close your eyes. And when they open, the sun will rise. Here it's safe, and here it's warm. Here the daisies guard you from every harm. Here your dreams are sweet." At dreams Bunnymund chocked a little, as a tear fell onto Sandy's golden robes. "And tomorrow brings them true. Here is the place, where I love you. Deep in the meadow. Hidden far away. A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray." At moonbeam Sandy's eyes looked away from Bunnymund, and looked at the moon. For a second, before returning to Bunnymund. The black was almost to his face. Bunnymund lightly touched Sandy's hair. "Forget your woes, and let your troubles lay. When again it's morning, they'll wash away." 'He won't see the morning.' Bunnymund thought. 'All because of Pitch.' Here it's safe. And here it's warm. Here the daisies guard you from every harm. Here your dreams are safe. And tomorrow brings them true. Here is the place where I love you. Here is the place where I love you."

Sandy gave one last smile, before he closed his eyes, and the black finished its job and Bunnymund was holding nothing in his arms. Bunnymund stood, and looked at the others. They all looked at him, with pity. Bunnymund smiled at them, while inside he was screaming. 'Why? WHY? WHY? He's only six years old! Of course the others don't know that.'

"I… I'll see you back at North's. I need time to myself." Then he tapped the ground with a rabbit's foot, and hopped into it.

Then he sat in the tunnel, and cried. He cried for the children, he cried for the guardians, he cried for Jack, he cried for himself, but mostly? He cried for Sandy. He cried for the little boy who had touched his heart, and was now gone. GONE, GONE, GONE!

**OH MY GODS I CAN'T BELIEVE I WROTE THAT! D}: I nearly cried. How about you? And no. There will not be another chapter. It is like this, for now, and for always. Sandy is dead, Bunnymund is depressed. And.**

**ADIO!**


End file.
